peelfandomcom-20200213-history
28 October 1995 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-10-28 ; Comments *Start of show: "A big howdy again, brothers and sisters, it's time for another John Peel's Music On BFBS." *John relates his experiences making Offspring and how it takes up too much of his time (he has to go into London one extra day a week). Sessions *None Tracklisting *Rapid DOG Project: 'Digitron V.2.0 (CD-Pong E.P.)' (KM-Musik) *Vehicle Flips: 'Steelers' Fight Song (CD-In Action)' (Harriet) *Des Man DeAblo: 'My Favourite Night Club (7"-Love Mantras For DeAblo)' (Whole Car) *Van Basten: 'Blood Wars (2xLP-Perimitive)' (Brute) *Retsin: 'Mary B. (CD-Salt Lick)' (Simple Machines) *Phil Beasley & Charley Brown: 'Good Gosh Gal (Compilation LP-Country Hicks Volume 1)' (Barklog) :(JP: 'As of 9 o'clock this morning, there have been 11,444 records to rhyme "holler" with "dollar," and that was one of them.') *Pulp: 'Disco 2000 (LP-Different Class)' (Island) :(JP: 'Every track on this sounds like a hit single. I mean, I know that's the sort of thing that people put in record reviews, but it really is true, and the record plays constantly in our house, in somebody's bedroom or in the car.....This next one'd be our Tom's tip, if he had a Tom's tip for this week.') *Sensi-tize: 'I Do ! (12")' (Vicious Vinyl) JP mistakenly calls the track 'The Anthem', which is on the other side of the single. *Mountain Goats ft. Wckr Spgt: 'The Last Day Of Jimi Hendrix's Life (Compilation 7"-Cool Beans! #4 Twice The Caffeine)' (Cool Beans!) *Jimi Hendrix Experience: 'Red House (LP-Are You Experienced)' (Track) *Surf Creatures: 'Toxic Beach (7")' (Snatch) *Blue & Red: 'Lessons Of Old (2x Compilation LP-Dubhead Volume One)' (Shiver) *Broccoli: 'Relent (7")' (Rugger Bugger Discs) *Volcanos: 'Twilight At Rincon (7")' (Neurotic Bop) *Doi-Oing: 'Hotel (12")' (White label) *''(news - mostly edited out)'' *Neanderthals: 'Arula-Mata-Gali (7")' (Spinout) *Karura Boys' Band: 'Fitina' (from Kenya - phonetic spelling) *Dave Clarke: 'Protective Custody (Promo CDr-Archive One)' (Deconstruction) *Hypnomen: 'The Urge (7")' (Demolition Derby) :(JP: 'Last weekend, we were sitting around, a bunch of us, in the evening with a couple of bottles of red wine, I think it was, chatting of this and that, discussing if there's one particular noise in all of popular music that always made you feel good, whenever you heard it, you immediately knew what it was, could immediately identify it and immediately made you feel, "Oh great! I'm glad somebody put this one on." Ultimately, I advanced the cause of the noise that you're about to hear: well, nobody disagreed with me.') *Elmore James: 'Dust My Broom' (the 1955 version, source unknown) *Solar Race: 'Juvinile (CDS-Solar Race EP)' (Silvertone) JP refers to this as 'So Spoiled,' for unknown reasons. *Mask: 'Reese (12")' (Dope Dragon) *Cat Power: 'Mr. Gallo (CD-Dear Sir)' (Runt) *Chocolate: 'Blue Streak (7")' (Out Of Step) *Cal-Q-Lator: '30/60/90 Degrees (12"-Wash Malfunction)' (MFS) *Dub Plate Vibes Crew: 'Dub Zone (2x Compilation LP-Dubhead Volume One)' (Shiver) *Disco: 'Stop Me And Buy One (7")' (TJ's) *Bowery Electric: 'Another Road (LP-Bowery Electric)' (Kranky) *Mijk Van Dijk presents Microglobe: 'Home (Positive Thinking Remix) (CD-Afreuroparemixes And More - A Different View)' (MFS) File ;Name *Peel Show 1995-10-28 (BFBS) ;Length *01:57:41 ;Other *Many thanks to Carsten from Berlin. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Carsten Tapes